My Immortal
by KingintheNorth318
Summary: AU: Robb Stark has claimed the Iron Throne of Westeros after a very violent battle with the Lannisters. After all that has happened, a lone commoner stands to defend the former King and Queen Regent. This tells the story of that commoner and the King in the North. I suck at summaries but would appreciate you checking this out!
1. The Commoner and the King

CHAPTER 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I know it's fairly short but I hope that this is the start a brand new story and I intend for it to be fairly long. I have up to chapter 5 "sorta" written. Anyway I'll shut up now so you can actually enjoy. Oh and reviews are loved...greatly!

*** King's Landing ***

I felt the tip of steel bite into the man's neck and I was rewarded with a spray of warm blood. He gurgled a response to me, one which I couldn't understand, and fell to the ground at my feet and ceased to move. As I look around, I see that my men have finished with the rest of the Lannister soldiers. I look directly forward, and see the soon-to-be former King Tommen sitting on the Iron Throne of Westeros. Next to him stands his mother, Cersei Lannister, eyes widened in fear as she realizes that there is no where left for her to run. I take a certain pity on the young lad, as I know he is simply a puppet. I approach the throne with my steel drawn and his eyes widened in fear, and I instantly feel regret for what I have to do.

"Wait!" I heard cry from behind me as I walk towards Tommen "Baratheon". I turn around and notice a young woman, who looks like she has not seen eighteen name days. She has dark green eyes, like a dark emerald, and light brown hair, almost the color of wet sand that flows down to the middle of her back. She has a relatively petite figure, and small breasts. She has the look of a mad woman as she's running towards me and my men instantly grab her and throw her on the ground, hard.

"Unhand her! She is not to be harmed, we don't even know her true intentions!" My men hesitated slightly before helping her up, and I can see a look of gratitude in her eyes.

I take another look at her and can tell instantly that she is a commoner. Her clothing is not that of the upper class in King's Landing, it's more than a pile of sewed together rags, to be honest.

"What is your name? Why are you here?" I asked and it comes out harsher than I thought, and I see her wince.

"M-my name, milord, is Elissa Werefront, and I am a serving lady here in the Red Keep. I-I have come to beg mercy for His Grace and Her Grace. Her Grace, the Queen, has done my family a great service and gave me an education and a place to live here at the Red Keep ... " She trails off and I look at Cersei, very confused, as this doesn't sound like a thing she would do for a commoner.

One of my soldiers growl at her and give her a shove "You will speak to Robb Stark, _King_ in the North and now Westeros, with respect if you want to keep your innocence _and_ head bitch!" I watch her grow pale as it suddenly dawns on her and I get enraged.

"_My_ soldiers will rape **no one **in this Keep. Is that understood, soldier? The Northerners are more civilized than beasts who rape the commoners of the capital." I turn to my second-in-command, Jon Umber, more commonly known as the Smalljon, and say, "Spread the order, any all rapists in this city will be hanged, whether you are a commoner, soldiers, or even a lord for all I care."

"Yes, Your Grace." He bowed deeply and took his leave. I stare longer at this girl, who is very frightened and I know that after that outburst, she will be treated wrongly here in the capital by my soldiers, no matter what order I give to restrain them.

"You," I say pointing to one of my men, "I want you to find her family and take them and her back to my tent in camp. Is that understood?" He nods and runs off.

"And you, my lady, will follow him and go back to my tent and I will hear no more. Your plea for mercy will not go unheard, I assure you that." I feel like such a bastard talking to people, _my_ people, like this, but seeing as I've only seen nineteen name days, my soldiers tend to forget that I'm a King now.

"Yes mi-Your Grace, as you command." She runs off after the soldier and I turn back to Cersei and Tommen.

"I want this Lannister bitch thrown in the Black Cells and Tommen escorted under heavy guard to his room in the Keep. No visitors to either of them unless they have signed permission from myself." I walk out of the Keep and find my way back to my tent in the camp, as I hate being in that city and refuse to stay in it. My original plan was to hand the Throne over to Stannis but he refused to grant the North independence. I honestly have no idea what to do now, as Renly has yet to declare a claim to the Throne and I don't think he will.

When I arrive at my tent, it's already getting dark outside and I know that any official business will have to wait until tomorrow. I ask the serving girls outside to fetch me bath, and I walk inside, completely forgetting I asked that girl and her family here.

"Your Grace!" They all rise at once and bow deeply. There is an older man and woman next to her and I have to assume that it's her mother and father.

"Please, sit. I have asked you here for a reason, one you probably won't like, and one that probably has never been extended to commoners before. Your daughter had the courage to beg for mercy for Cersei Lannister and Tommen Baratheon." I look the older people's expression and they look horrified, and I'm not quite sure why. "Needless to say, you will be targeted by my soldiers as traitors to my Throne. So I will give you a choice. You can come to Winterfell with me when I return, or you can stay South where you are now and probably harassed by my soldiers. I warn you though, living in Winterfell will not be easy, but I assure you that you will be unharmed." They just stare at me for the longest time, and it makes me slightly uncomfortable, but then Elissa stands and hugs me. I'm completely taken aback by this motion as I've never had a commoner want to hug me before.

She seems to notice that this is highly inappropriate and suddenly backs off.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, it's that … I never expected this kindness from anyone. I will gladly move to Winterfell, if you will have us, as I'm sure my mother and father cannot argue against this either." I glance at her father and he just nods at me, while her mother looks horrified at the idea but doesn't voice her opinion.

Finally her father speaks up, "Your Grace, this is a very gracious offer you are making, and I, Hoster Werefront, along with my wife, Oslia Werefront, gladly accept with our daughter." As he's talking I keep finding myself staring at Elissa. She is a very beautiful young lady, probably the most beautiful I have ever seen, but I quickly shake that thought from my head. She's a commoner and my Lords would surely never stand for that. Not to mention she supported the Lannister throne and my promise to Walder Frey to marry one of his daughters.

"Very good. I will have you escorted to a guest tent as it is late, and tomorrow you will need to gather your things for the move. We leave in five days time so be here and ready." They all nod and scurry out to the guest tent.

I sigh in relief as that is now over. The serving ladies finally bring in a hot bath and quickly strip down and step in. The hot water burns my skin but I allow it as it feels like I am burning out the corruption of war. This war was long and brutal and I only had to fight the Lannisters, thank the Gods that none of the other major houses joined in this war. They clearly wanted the Lannisters out just as much as I did.

Right as I am getting dressed in a light undershirt and pair of trousers to sleep in, my mother just comes barging into my tent. She looks very upset and I couldn't possibly know why, as if something went wrong I would be the first to learn about it.

"You invited commoners to Winterfell? Do you not understand what a slight that will be to the Lords of the North! They will seriously undermine your decision in this one Robb! I can't believe you have been so naïve!" I just stared at her and I suddenly felt very angry at her.

"You do not seriously thing that I would make this decision lightly do you?! These are _my people now!_ I have to show them that I truly care about them as much as the Northerners! I did not just for her, but to set a damn example!" She looks at me in utter shock and then just shakes her head in a disapproving way.

"So this has nothing to do with her abnormal beauty for a commoner? Remember your vows to House Frey Robb." She turns and exits the tent and I'm felt with an immense sense of dread as she wasn't exactly wrong.

As I lay in my makeshift bed, I toss and turn thinking about how inviting these commoners to Winterfell will really affect how this will go. I drift to sleep thinking about green eyes…


	2. The Commoner's Plight

A/N: Hi Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter as I'm back again to publish chapter 2! This chapter is going to be in Elissa's PoV! Exciting right? Anyway I hope you enjoy!

***King's Landing***

When I wake up the next morning I notice that the sky's light is barely visible from the small windows in my tent. The morning air is quite comfortable this morning, as it's not too hot nor is it chilly. I glance over to the other two beds and notice my parents are both still sleeping and the previous day comes back to me. I really don't want to move Winterfell but when the King in the North, and now the King of Westeros, asks you to do something you don't refuse. I hear a noise outside the tent and turn towards the door.

"Who's there?" I call out and no one answers. Suddenly the tent flap swings open and a large man walks inside. He looks like he's at least six and a half feet tall, which broad soldiers and a big, thick beard. He has this wicked grin on his face and looks over at me and puts his finger to his lips, the symbol to keep quiet. I look around nervously and decide it's probably best to do as he says.

"We are going to play a little game, bitch. I know this will be fun for me, and I can make it fun for you as long as you don't scream or try to escape." He starts to walk towards me and I suddenly know what he's about to do.

He realizes that I'm about to scream and runs at me and covers my mouth with his armored hand. He quickly jerks my hand back, which makes me extremely dizzy, and starts to rip at my clothes.

"Unhand her! Now!" My father has woken up and has a sword pointed at the man. The giant man on top of me just laughs at him and finally gets up. As he does so, my father quickly stabs at the man's neck, and to everyone's surprise, cuts through the exposed flesh. I'm quickly sprayed in blood and he gurgles and falls to the ground, bleeding out. I scream, loudly, and a guard rushes in.

"What in the seven hells happened here?!" He looks at the gory mess here, then back and forth at my father and mother, who woke at the sound of my scream, and then back at me as if he finally saw my torn clothing and blood all over my body.

"All of you, lets go. I'm bringing you to His Grace. He will know what to do with you."

We quickly exit the tent and all follow the soldier as we approach the tent I was brought to last night after leaving the city. On further inspection, I notice that it's much simpler than I thought it would be, for a king anyway, if not much larger. I hope that His Grace isn't angry with us for already disturbing the peace.

"Wait here, I'm sure His Grace is still sleeping. I will summon you when you need to enter." The soldier walks into the tent and we are left standing out there, my parents in shock, and myself a bloody mess.

"Elissa, are you alright? Did he hurt you before…?" I nod a swift no and he looks utterly relieved. We are waiting outside the tent for what felt like an hour, but was probably no more than five minutes.

The guard reappears and commands us to enter the tent at once. When we are inside I notice that the King looks wide awake, as if he's been up for some time now.

"My guard has informed me on what he saw. Before I make a decision, I wanted to see you myself, as your father did just murder one my strongest men. Now that I see you myself, I can tell that it was done justly so." His piercing sapphire eyes look into my emerald ones, and I suddenly become very uncomfortable and look at the ground.

"That being said, you are no longer safe, even in my war camp. I am going to have Elissa move into my tent for the time being, and I'm sending you two to Winterfell right away. I know it will hard to be separated, but it's necessary as you need to start a home in Winterfell. I will give you a letter that will you hand to my Maester, Luwin, when you arrive. He will get you set up in a home and find you work depending on what you want to do. Elissa will return with me when I march from King's Landing back home."

I nod in approval and so do my parents, but I feel like an utter wreck. I don't want my parents to move, nor do I want to spend the next few nights with this man, King or not, as he is still a stranger, and considering what his soldier just tried to do to me. What if he makes advances on me? He's the King, not just any King but the King of Westeros! If he wants to claim my innocence and plant a bastard in me I won't any say in the matter. I've heard that he is a very honorable man though, and he is betrothed to a Frey. I glance back up and notice those bright blue sapphires glaring into me again. This time I allow myself to look into them, and quickly feel my entire face burn up.

"Your Grace, if I may, I was wondering if we could have a bit of time to gather our belongings and say goodbye to our daughter." My father looks upset but knows better than to question this Stark's word.

"Of course, I have other business to attend to and I need to write that letter. I will return at around midday. I would advise traveling light." With that he briskly walks from the tent and I'm left with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes as my mother quickly embraces me.

"It will only be for a little while child. Do not cry, for we will see each other again soon. I promise you that once you arrive in Winterfell with us, we will never leave again and you can live the life I always wanted you to live." She looks me in the eye, and I see my own eyes reflecting back from her. That's about all my mother gave me, however, as her hair is almost jet black, her nose slightly hooked, her lips thin, and has a very defined chest and breast area. My father, on the other hand, is where I get most of my looks from. He has a fairly straight nose, with full lips, and the same color of wet sand hair as I do, only his is cropped short. Shortly after, a servant arrives with breakfast for us and it's a nice change, I'll admit, as I'm so used to being the one serving. Breakfast consists of a large portion of porridge with a thin slab of what appears to be roasted boar covered in a creamy white sauce that I can't identify. It's actually rather good and I eat as much of it as I can.

After breakfast, my mother and father say their final goodbyes to me, and make their way back into the city to gather our family's belongings. I'm left alone in the King's tent and I start to get very bored. I glance around at the King's belongings, and I notice he a chest full of books. I find that very strange, as I never thought he would be one for reading, as I've always heard so much about his military prowess. I do have one very rare skill for a commoner, one my father believed was very important: I can read and write. I know I shouldn't but I begin going through his collection of books and find one that is very interesting. It has a blank cover and when I open it up I notice that it is the King's person message book. I turn to the first page and notice that it's dated before the war between House Stark and House Lannister:

_To myself, _

_Father has traveled south with the King after the feasting, but decided to leave Sansa and Arya in Winterfell after Bran's fall. I highly doubt that he actually fell from that tower, as he is, was, the best climber in the Seven Kingdoms. I think he shared the same suspicions Mother does: the Lannisters have something to do with this. I, personally, resent his decision to go to King's Landing to be the King's Hand. He is needed in Winterfell, not the Capital! I need him, and I'll miss him, more than I would ever admit to anyone but myself. Now Sansa and Arya are fighting again, and I should go break them up before Mother loses all her wits with those girls._

_Yours Truly_

I glance up and notice that no one has yet to enter the tent so I decide that I'll read more, but at the same time I feel strangely guilty at the fact that I'm interrupting a personal moment in Robb Stark's life. The next entry I decided to read is dated for a time that we heard rumors of Walder Frey betrothing one of his daughters to Stark.

_To myself, _

_Walder Frey wanted a high price for his bridge and men. I am to be married to one of his daughters upon the completion of this war, providing we win. No one uses the term war yet though, but I know this will be a long and violent struggle. I only hope that we can save Father in time, as the Lannister bitch and that arrogant prick Joffrey has had him imprisoned after the death of King Robert. There really isn't much more to say now, minus the fact that Mother refuses to leave my side and go back to Winterfell where her other children need her. I just hope we can defeat the Lannisters soon…_

_Yours Truly_

I decide that I should read one more entry, and this one is dated three days after I watched the beheading of Lord Eddard Stark for treason against King Joffrey. That was a sad day, for my father never thought that Lord Stark could do anything against his previous honor, until he said himself his treason against the Throne.

_Yours Truly…_

_My father, Eddard Stark, was killed by that bastard Joffrey. This War is no longer about getting my father back, it's about revenge and I won't stop until all of the damn Lannisters are dead. I will have all of their fucking heads on a platter before this war is over! Or I will die trying! Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin, Jaime, even fucking Tyrion Lannister will die for their crimes! I just want this War to be over...I just want my father back and I ju -_

I can't read anymore after that as it's smudged, as if it got wet. I look up at the tent flap and I almost scream. The King is watching me! Oh gods, how long has he been there?!

"I never would have guessed you could read. That is a pleasant surprise." I'm taken aback by his tone. It's not harsh, nor angry in the least. He looks at me with those sapphires, and, damn him, he is starting to get at me.

"I-I'm so sorry...Your Grace. I didn't know what this was at first and once I started reading I just couldn't help myself." He just laughs at my attempt to cover this up.

"I really don't mind...Elissa. I was hoping that we could get to know each other, anyway, as we will be spending quite a bit of time together on the road." He gives me such a warming smile that I feel like I want to melt. Then I realize what he said, and I suddenly feel a rush of anger.

"Robb Stark, Your Grace, while I may be a commoner, I am not a whore! I will not have my innocence taken by a King just because he wanted someone to warm his bed after so many nights away from home! I refuse to be a whore, or to have a bastard planted in me, by anyone! Including a King like yourself!" I suddenly put my hands over my mouth and look at him in fear, as he has a look of pure shock on his face and then nothing.

"Elissa, I don't want you as a whore. I would never dishonor any woman that way. I am betrothed to House Frey and I will remain faithful to my future wife." He just stares at me for another moment, then gives me another smile, and I feel like I should melt again. My parents suddenly walk back in, with a chest full of belongings being carried by my father.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry we are late, we lost track of time and then we couldn't find everything and then we had a run in with -"

"It's quite alright. Here. Remember to ask for Maester Luwin in the Keep at Winterfell. I am sending you with a carriage and five soldiers as a guard. I need you to leave at once, as there isn't much time to spare. I have another meeting I need to get too, and I'm afraid I can't be late. Please say your final goodbyes, and I will send you off."

I don't really have much to say to my parents, and I let actions do it all. I embrace my mother tightly and she returns it, equally. I stare into the eyes of my father and we both nod at each other. As I watch them leave the tent with the King, I get a strange feeling that this will be the last time I ever see them, and I quickly shrug it off, as if I start thinking like that, I will fall into a pool of my own despair…

A/N: Sorry if the current timeline seems a bit off. More will be explained later about what happened during the War and such! I hope you guys are all enjoying this, as I really enjoy writing it! I'm going to be gone a few days now, and I wanted to publish this chapter before I left. Going out of town for Christmas, and no wifi will be available =(. Anyway, I will post another chapter when I return and I really hope that I can get a few reviews! Please review! I love reviews!


	3. The Royal's Truth

A/N: Hi Guys! I hope you had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! I'm finally home now and I figured I should post a chapter tonight as a Christmas present! I may post another chapter or 2 tonight, depending on how tired I get. Anyway, this chapter may get a bit confusing as it switches PoV. Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks to both the guest reviewers! I'm glad you enjoy this!

***The Kings Road***

After King Robb Stark forced us from our homes, we gathered every little item of value we had. For commoners, we had quite a bit. I guess my wife's former job as a whore really paid off. We would never tell Elissa that, however, as she will never found out. If I ever told her that her mother was a former whore, I think she would lose her mind. She has such a high opinion of her mother, that it would probably break her heart. And it would also sting that I met her in a whorehouse. Thinking on that makes me, a grown man, want to cry. I just wish that Elissa could learn the truth…

"Bandits. We see bandits. Grab your weapons, just in case." The soldiers in the carriage with us suddenly jump out with their steel drawn, and I look at my wife nervously. We suddenly hear the sound of steel on steel and men screaming. I grab my old blade, which has hints of rust on it from age, and make a move to run out and help the soldiers. My wife grabs my arm, and forces me back down.

"No, we cannot risk it. If we die then so does the truth. We need to escape, get back to the Capital. King Stark needs to know this information. And you know that I'm right." I look down on my wife as she pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment. The sealed letter from Queen Cersei Lannister. It explains everything and why we were chosen to look after Elissa her entire life, the reason she is working in the capital, the reason Elissa is so important. We jump out of the carriage, and are temporarily blinded by the sunlight, as it is midday. We turn to run, when I suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my stomach. I look down see an arrow protruding from it. My wife screams as I fall to the ground, and she rushes towards me.

"No! Get up! C'mon, damn you, get up! I need you with me, please!" I can slowly feel the life draining from me, and I know I won't make it much longer. I can feel the heaviness of death weighing down my ability to speak.

"Just...go...please...King must know...Elissa must know…" A guard, bloodied from the battle, and the sole survivor, rushes towards us.

"The bandits are dead, get back insi-" He notices what happened to me at last. The look on his face is funny, actually, as I know it's the look on the face of a soldier who knows what a fatal wound looks like.

I can feel the darkness at the ends of my eyes and know death will fall upon me soon.

"Soldier...take...letter...to King...deliver to him...only…" I cough up a considerable amount of blood and the back of my throat is burning. My wife hands the letter, and her necklace, to the soldier, and he literally sprints. It should take him about two days to get that back. My wife grabs my sword from the carriage, and I know what she is doing. I am too weak to stop her, to scream out no, and it is too late. She gives me a small, sad smile and she falls upon the blade, dying almost instantly. My last thought is about how I could have saved her, my wife, my beautiful wife, and how Elissa would take that information…

***King's Landing***

As I walk into the Throne room, everyone bows toward me. I see the Grand Maester, Pycelle, and the Spider Varys look towards me and deeply bow, as is customary for a High Lord to greet a King. Damn them all. I don't want his throne. I want to go back to the North, with my regrettable Frey girl, and live the rest of my life in relative peace. It's been three days since I arrived, two since I sent Elissa's parents away. If all goes well then they should be back in Winterfell in about four weeks time. As for today, I get to decide the fate of Cersei Lannister and her bastard. Should be fun.

"All hail King Robb Stark! King of the Seven Kingdoms and all it's people!" cries the herald. They used to announce the King by this long title but honestly that just annoyed me and wasted the one resource I don't have: time.

"Yes, all be seated, bring forth the Lannister bitch and her bastard." Cersei is brought forth and she looks like she has been through the seven hells. Her golden blonde hair is matted and freckled with spots of black, and she looks very frail and fragile, like one gust of wind would knock her over. Tommen, on the other hand, looks like a scared nine year old boy, which is what he is.

"Cersei Lannister, you are brought here today to receive the King's Justice for High Treason again the Throne. Do you understand this?" Varys's voice makes me want to have him executed on the spot, but all his "little birds" tend to prove useful in many matters.

"Yes, I do." Her voice is weak, yet defiant, as if she thinks I won't have her head here, and that of her bastard. I do feel bad for the boy, as I know, with my brother Jon Snow, that being a bastard isn't his choice. But he is also an abomination born of incest, which is completely different than a bastard. Taking Jaime Lannister's head was a great victory, as Cersei still thinks I have him prisoner. He was until last night, it's just another present the bitch who had my father's head off is about to receive. They all look at me and I remember Elissa's plea. She has made my life complicated, as I have this urge to bed her, dishonor her, and throw her away, and it's very primal and it scares me. She is very beautiful, almost like Cersei was before she was imprisoned. I guess it's time to show Cersei her present.

"Before we do this, I have a present for you Lannister. Bring out the platter." As I say it, it seems very barbaric but so was taking off my father's head after promising him he will be able to go join the Night's Watch.

"I'm tempted to make this your fate, Lannister. Open the platter." As she realizes that it's Jaime's head under there, she completely breaks down and flips out. I have to have guards restrain her in order to get her to calm down. '

"You Stark bastard! How dare you! I was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard! You will die for this! Die, like your pig of a father!" I rise to my feet from that spiky throne quickly, and I must look menacing for everyone finches.

"You will make no threats on my life. I was moved to mercy for you, but not that bastard next to you, and I can easily have Dorne send me the head of Mycella! I will have Tommen's head off in front of you if that's what it takes to tame a lion of Lannister!" Tommen looks even more frightened and Cersei loses what little coloring she has in her face.

"You would not dare to execute children! They are innocent in this and you know it Stark!"

"Shall we remember what happened to Rhaegar's children and the rest of the Targaryen dynasty? Your father had innocent children, _babes at the breast_, murdered. Do not tell me what can or can not happen to children, Lannister." She pales even more, and I can see my point has been made. I would never execute children, but she doesn't need to know that.

"I have made a decision on what will happen to the both of you. Tommen Baratheon has been a puppet in all of this, but still was the King and could have overruled you, nine years old or not. He will be sent to the Wall tomorrow and will be fostered by my bastard brother Jon Snow, until he is old enough to take the black. Cersei Lannister, you will be imprisoned in the Black Cells until further notice, cause trouble and I will have your children executed. I am done hearing matters in court today." And with that I walk out of the Throne room and back to my tent in my camp, where I figure Elissa will be. She will want to know what happened and plus, I don't trust anyone in this damnable city enough to sleep in it. When I finally arrive at my tent, I hear Elissa crying.

"Elissa? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?" I can hear my voice getting desperate, which I find odd since I've only known her for a few days.

"Their...their dead Robb. My parents, this soldier told me what happened. Bandits attacked and they killed them, kill everyone else! Why Robb! Why would the Seven do this to me! Why!" She goes back to sobbing and I glance at the soldier, who approaches me and hands me a letter and a necklace, which I'm assuming belonged to her mother. He nods and exits the tent and I open the letter and start reading it.

_Mr. Hoster Werefront, _

_I want to take this opportunity to thank you for this. I will provide financially all I can for this baby. We have named her Elissa, and her surname is to be Werefront, as yours is now. She has yet to see her first name day, however that is coming up at the end of the month. Please be aware that she will look a lot like you, and has the eyes of your wife, which is why we have chosen you to do this. I attribute this to Renly Baratheon, her father, as his dark hair must not have transferred but mixed with my own. Remember that she is royalty, but will be raised as a commoner, therefore will never learn of her true heritage. Understand this, if she ever approaches me with this knowledge, I will have her and your family imprisoned for treason and trying to usurp the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms. She will be yours to raise as you see fit, and when she is old enough I will give her an education and a job as a serving girl here in the Red Keep. I will be in touch. _

_Cersei Lannister, Queen of Westeros_

I stare at this letter in disbelief. She is royalty? Her father is actually Renly Baratheon? The youngest of the brothers of Robert? This isn't possible, because if it is, then she is a princess, and as a princess is the next in line to the Throne, as Stannis is currently a rebel and Renly appears to not want it. Elissa is still standing in a corner crying, and I feel like such a bastard for it. I immediately rush over to her and take her in my arms.

"It'll be alright Elissa, I promise. Just try to calm down, alright?" My cool sapphires meet her dark emeralds and I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that slowly expands everywhere else. She calms down and I lay her down in my bed, as it's closer and large. I hand her the necklace that I assume belonged to her mother, and she just stares at it. I begin to worry as she hasn't muttered any other words since she stopped crying.

"Robb? Can you lay with me tonight...please? I just need to be by someone." She bores into me with those emeralds and I know that, even if I wanted to, I couldn't refuse her. Ever. And it's this moment that I think I may be falling in love with Elissa, even after so little time together.

A/N: Big secret out! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think about who Elissa really is!


	4. Deals and Broken Promises

A/N: I had a question from a few people about PoV and such. Most of this story will be written in Robb's PoV. For 3 main reasons: 1) I am male so it's easiest to relate to, 2) I feel as if most of the Robb/OC stories are written in mostly, if not all, the OC's PoV, and 3) If I didn't then I would give away too much! So that aside, please enjoy this chapter! (Set in Robb PoV =P)

***Robb's War Tent***

I wake up with my arm around Elissa, who is still asleep. I know that I should get up and get ready, but if I move then she will probably wake up and I can't bring myself to do that. I think back on the information from that letter and wonder if maybe it was forged. I can't bring myself to believe that Cersei would go through all that trouble to help Renly's bastard. I stare at her beautiful face as she sleeps, and it dawns on me yet again that I'm falling for her. Hard. This can't happen, whether or not she is a princess is another matter. I am betrothed to House Frey and I promised myself to one of Walder Frey's daughters. I can't do this, I can't fall for her. No matter what. It just can't happen. She suddenly stirs and those dark emeralds make an appearance. Gods she's beautiful. That wet sandy hair, those dark emeralds, those lips...lips that I want more than anything to kiss. Damn it all! I am a King and what a King wants a King shall have. Her eyes are now boring into me, like she wants to say something, but can't bring herself to do it. I then rise from the bed and proceed to get changed for court today. I have a few prisoners that need dealt with, mainly a few traitorous lords from the capital that are loyal to the Lannister crown.

"Can I come into the city with you today, Your Grace? I have been stuck inside in this tent for so long...and…" She trails off and I want to say no. I want to say no so badly, mainly for her protection, but then I remember that no one knows who she is. I need to go talk to Cersei about this letter before anything else today.

"Yes, of course, my lady. You are free to leave this tent and camp whenever you wish. But you must take three guards with you at all times. I hope that is understood?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she giggles. A girlish giggle and it makes me remember just how young we both are. It makes me fall for her even more. This isn't right, I am to marry a Frey damn it!

"It is understood well, Your Grace. I pray you have a good day today. And, this may be overstepping my boundaries a bit, but may I call you Robb?" If that happens then this will become far too friendly, and I can't have that if I need to keep my promise to Walder Frey.

"No. Absolutely not. Your Grace is appropriate and nothing more." That comes out harsher than I thought it would and I feel like a complete prick for doing this to her. But she makes it so damn difficult to not want her. She is polite, sensitive, attractive, young, a princess, obedient, everything any man could want in a woman...she just isn't a Frey.

"Yes, Your Grace." Her tone suddenly hard and cold and it breaks my heart to hear her talk to me like that, but I know it's for the best. I need to speak with my mother later, I haven't seen her in a few days. But for now I need to go and visit Cersei.

As I walk into the city I'm greeted by all the common people of the city. They smile and wave and cheer and all, but it doesn't matter. I don't want to be here. I am suppose to be leaving tomorrow but there are so many matters to discuss that I just don't feel comfortable leaving for at least another three days. By the time I make my way to the Black Cells in the Red Keep, it is almost midday, although you wouldn't be able to tell by how dark it is down here. The jailors simply nod to me and allow me to pass without a word, as only Cersei is being held down here. I make it to her cell and she is just staring straight ahead and looks me fiercely in the eye when I arrive.

"Come to gloat have we? You already have me down here, and you sent my only son to the Wall to freeze to death. There is nothing else you have to take from me. So that appears to be the only reason for you to be down here, unless you finally are letting me die."

"Elissa Werefront." She looks at me in shock for a moment, just long enough for me to know that she knows what I'm talking about.

"I want answers, and I want answers now. Why are you doing so much for one of Renly's bastards. Why is she so special?" Cersei just looks at me for what seems like fifty years.

"Elissa Werefront is a commoner that used to work for me as a serving girl, how am I suppose to know that she was one of Renly Baratheon's bastards?" She's trying to play dumb, and it's pissing me off as I don't have time for this today. I take out the letter and throw it at her and bring a candle over so she can read it, and her face widens in shock, as I know she recognizes it.

"So Hoster and his whore must be dead then. Either way I'm not telling you a damn thing Stark." I can tell I'm not getting anything from her unless I make a deal. A deal that my Northern Lords will not like, at all.

"I will free your son, let him live the life he was suppose to live. Not in the cold, not at the Wall where he is likely to die within his first month. He can stay with me in Winterfell instead and live as a ward. He will be treated as an honored guest and after his eighteenth name day he can go wherever he wishes. But in return you will tell me everything about Miss Werefront." I notice that she debates internally about this for a moment, but it's a no-brainer, as the only thing Cersei really cares about in this world are her little bastards.

"Deal, but do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?"

"I'm a Stark, take that as you will. Now who is Elissa really?"

"Elissa Werefront, as you know, is the bastard daughter of Renly Baratheon, youngest brother of Robert Baratheon, our dear drunk of a King. What you don't know is who her mother is. And her mother is me, Cersei Lannister. Elissa is my daughter. Robert used to take trips around Westeros, and they would last a year or two. One thing led to another and Renly and I fucked. I will spare you the details but Elissa is our result. Renly already knows who Elissa is but I forbade him from talking to Elissa or I would tell Robert that he forced himself upon me. And you know how our good King Drunk would have taken that." It takes me a moment to realize what she is saying. Elissa? Bastard of Cersei and Renly? Not only is she a Highborn bastard and royalty, but she's a fucking Lannister? Of course she fucking is. Why wouldn't she be a Lannister bastard. This just made things a lot more complex.

"You had better not be lying to me, or Tommen's head will be cut off in front of you." With that I walk out of the prison and up into the Throne room, where I notice I must be late for because everyone is already gathered and seated when I walk in. They all fall to the ground as usual and I take my seat upon that spiky throne, I swear I'm going to cut myself on it one day. It's too bad that Joffrey couldn't have killed himself on this chair. Thank the gods for Tyrion Lannister poisoning Joffrey after he cut my father's head off. I wonder what happened to that little dwarf.

"Bring in the prisoners!" As I wait for them to walked out, I decide that it's easiest just to execute them all, because at this point I need heads to roll to appease the lords. Leaving both Tommen's and Cersei's head on their shoulders already upset many people. These lords will not be so lucky as to keep theirs.

"Lords, save your false words. You cannot be trusted to keep your loyalty to my crown. You all will be executed tomorrow at dawn for treason against the Throne. All your lands and holdings will be taken by the Crown for redistribution as we see fit. All your heirs and wives will be taken from these holdings and be fostered at various Northern keeps. They will be treated as wards and no family will stay together for risk if rebellion. Remember that you have brought this upon your families as you die tomorrow."

I just want to home. I want to be back in Winterfell. I don't want this damn Throne. I hate this damned city. I hate it all. If I could I would have all the High Lords inside executed and just leave it for dead, but this is the central of the Seven Kingdoms. It's still early but I plan on retiring early tonight. I walk back to my camp a little before the sun falls completely in the sky. I ask a serving girl to bring me something for a hot bath and I summon my mother. She arrives about fifteen minutes after I summon her.

"Mother, good. Sit. Would you like some wine?"

"No Robb. I wouldn't. Now what is this about? When are we going home? The North needs you and so does your family. Bran can only do so much." Here we go again. It's always about the family, which I know is my number one concern, but she doesn't see it that way. She thinks I want to be here, ruling over a Kingdom I don't want! She is infuriating sometimes but I need her here.

"Mother I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go into the Stormlands and fetch me Renly Baratheon and bring him here. I need to speak with him. Just give him the name Elissa Werefront and he will understand. I cannot say more, it is not safe." She stares at me like I just pushed a dagger into her side.

"I thought we were going home tomorrow Robb? We need to go home!" She sighs and realizes that we aren't leaving yet. "As you command, Robb Stark. Just remember who you are dealing with here." She exits my tent as the serving lady brings in the water for my bath and I quickly strip down and step in. I let the hot water burn away all my stress and I almost fall asleep. As I'm getting out, Elissa walks in and she sees me. She blushes largely and turns around, and I grab a robe to put on.

"I am sorry, Your Grace! I should have asked to walk in first!"

"No, Elissa, it's fine. I don't care how you see me, even though it is quite improper." She turns back around and she looks me over, up and down, and it's my turn to blush. Damn it all, I've never blushed like this in front of a woman, and certainly never because she was checking me out! She suddenly walks over to me, hesitates, and places her lips on mine. She doesn't pull away, and, fuck it, I decide not to either. She's suddenly leading me to the bed as she deepens the kiss, her tongue probing my lips for entry and I grant it, allowing her to be dominant for the moment. She starts yanking at my robe and I think in the back of my mind how this is wrong, how I need to stop before this gets out of hand, but I just can't. I suddenly hit the bed and fall onto it, with her falling on top of me and I pull her dress over her head. She continues to yank at my robe until I finally take it off, exposing my bare flesh to the rest of the world. The combination of the cold and her on top of me causes me to harden quicker than I ever thought possible. I rip what little clothes she has on off and notice how beautiful she really is. Her small, firm breasts compliment her body nicely, and the rest of her is just as beautiful. I remember that she is still a maid and I take that into consideration as she practically begs me to enter her. I've only ever done this with one other woman, and it was a whore that Theon paid to "break me in" as he put it. I put my manhood at her entrance and look at her briefly for approval and she nods in agreement. I slowly thrust in, and I feel her breaking and tearing and hear her sharp intake of pain. I stay completely still to allow her to adjust to me inside of her. After a few moments, she looks at me and I know it's safe to continue. I thrust agonizingly slow, but I know it's probably painful at first for her. She soon starts thrusting her hips up farther, and I know she wants me to move faster, and I do. We soon set a perfect rhythm and I feel in a complete state of bliss. I have never felt so perfect or whole as I do now, and in the back of my head, I know this wrong, but then why does it feel so right? I feel my end coming near but I want to make sure she hits hers as well. I thrust faster and she moans out in completely pleasure, and I know she is reaching her end as well. I feel her tighten around my manhood as she screams out my name and it drives me completely over the edge, and I spill my seed deep inside of her. I can feel myself soften but I just lay inside her for another moment and she falls asleep. I slip out of her and just think about how much of a mistake this was, and what will happen when that sun rises yet again…

A/N: Lots of things happening this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it and let me know what you thought! First time ever writing a sex scene and I hope I did alright! (Rewrote it about 3 times until it sounded semi-right!) Anyway, I'm posting this now before I forget as I probably won't be able to post another one today!


	5. A Strong Truth

A/N: Hope everyone liked the many surprises thrown in the way the last few chapters! Just wanted to give a big shout-out to DizzyDG for her constant advice and for reviewing! If you I haven't yet, I would suggest checking out all her stories, for they are amazing and what gave me the inspiration I needed to start this! Anyway, enjoy!

P.S. I had a few questions about the age of Renly, and he fathered Elissa when he was 15 and she is almost 18 now. So that puts Renly at about age 33, whereas he's about 21 or 22 in the book/show. Hope that helps a few of you!

***Robb's War Tent***

I wake with a start the next morning, and it takes me a minute to realize why I am undressed in bed with Elissa. It flows back to me what we did and I feel slightly sick. Not only did I break my promise to my future wife, I have dishonored Elissa in a way that I can never take back. Oh gods, what if she is with child? I don't think I could live with myself if I planted a bastard in her. I glance over at her still sleeping form, and she is beautiful, and I wish more than anything that I could take her as my wife. What happened last night had to be nothing more than grief and lust. I hope she doesn't expect me to marry her now, but why wouldn't she? I took her maidenhood and the one thing that she would have going for her when we finally found a husband, or was forced upon one.

"Robb?" I hear her voice, which is heavy with sleep, and I turn and watch those beautiful dark emeralds float open. It's moments like these that make me really want to marry this girl.

"Good morning." It's simple and to the point, I decide. I'll let her bring up what happened last night.

"Robb...what happened last night was...well it was amazing but I don't think we should do it again. I mean, unless you want to, but I know you are promised to a Frey girl. I just want to thank you, not only for last night but for everything. You've been such a good help to me, and I'm just a lowly commoner, and I don't deserve it. You're a King and I don't deserve a King…" She trails off and it makes me feel horrible, because she deserves someone better than me. I already took her in a way that can't be undone, and I apparently break all my promises. I promised not to use her as a whore, I promised not to break my marriage vows to whatever Frey girl that I am forced to marry.

"Elissa, listen to me. You deserve far better than me, do you understand? You are a princess. A princess and next in line to the Iron Throne, which I am tempted to just fucking give you." Well shit, I did not mean to tell her that. She looks at me like I suddenly went completely crazy so I stand up and wrap a robe around myself and fetch that damnable letter off the table in the far side of the tent. By the time I make it back to the bed I notice that she already threw on one of her robes that covers the length of her body. I hand her the letter and wait for her to read it. When she's done, she has a look of pure shock on her face, then, to my confusion, anger.

"You kept this from me! How long have known about this Robb Stark! Is that you bedded me last night and why you suddenly seem interested?! Because I'm a bastard princess of Renly Baratheon?! How dare you Robb Stark!" She rushes up and takes a rag to wipe herself off, and I just now notice the dried blood trailing down her thighs. Another cruel reminder of what I did to her last night. As she's cleaning herself off she starts crying, and I walk over to her but she just ignores me. I do not understand women and what the hell they mean when they do things. And she's worse than my mother! Oh gods, my mother! I forgot about her, when she finds out about this…

"I'll be out of here soon, Your Grace. It's clear you only wanted a royal whore for a night, so I'll be taking my leave shortly. Do not come looking for me as you probably will never find me again." She says all this through her tears and it breaks my heart. I make up my mind then.

"Elissa, wait. I never wanted you as a whore. Please, Elissa I want you to be my wife, if you would allow me to be your husband. I have feelings for you, feelings that I can't deny anymore, especially after last night! Elissa, if you become my wife I promise you that I would be faithful to you, respect you, love you like you deserve. I promise you all that, and you will have the high place in this fucked up society that you deserve! You will be a queen Elissa, and you will have me at your side forever. On that I promise you if you become my wife." I know this will have dire consequences, but I think I'm falling in love with her. After last night it's almost undeniable. She looks at me with tear-filled eyes and it makes me want to cry knowing I did this to her. Knowing that I made her cry, knowing that I broke her heart just moments ago.

"Robb, you can't, and you know you can't. You made a promise to Lord Frey and you that is a promise you cannot afford to break. No matter how much it hurts, I can't marry you, Robb Stark." Damn it all! I will marry her, I will marry her for many reasons, but the main being that I really think I am falling in love with her!

"Elissa, fuck the Freys'! Damn them all to whatever hell they want to be damned to! Elissa, please. I think I love you Elissa, and I want you as my wife. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust, your love, your respect. I will do whatever is necessary to make sure you are happy before all others. You deserve to be happy for a change Elissa, you really do. Please allow me to take your hand in marriage, and I will make you happy." I hope I sound as fiercely loyal and responsible as I wanted to. I really hope so, because I want to marry her.

"Robb...we shouldn't do this. We really shouldn't do this, not to mention your mother will have your head then mine, and there won't be time to do a proper wedding that befits your status. But...yes. I accept. I will become your wife, Robb Stark." My heart does somersaults as she says that. I feel absolutely elated that she accepted. We are getting married today, just us, in the Sept of Baelor. No one can stop us, no one. I briskly walk next to her and kiss her passionately. As I turn around I think my heart slips down into my stomach, as my mother is standing right at the entrance of my tent, and she looks positively pissed…

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I promise next chapter is looking to be longer! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (even though it's short!) as it was hard to write. I had to rewrite it about five times before it sounded right, which is why it's so short.

P.S. Leave what you think Lady Stark is bound to do in the review section! Remember that more reviews = happier me = faster chapters! And why is Lady Stark back after only one night of traveling? All shall be revealed next chapter!


	6. A Declaration of Love

***Robb's War Tent***

"Robb Stark! What the hell are you doing?! I raised you better than this! I forbid this marriage!" My mother is absolutely pissed off, as she listened to everything that I said, and my marriage plans for Elissa. Apparently Renly was already on his way to the Capital and was only a night's ride. My mother told him to come here first and he will be here shortly.

"Mother, this is none of your concern. I am a King and I can do what I wish. Lord Frey can easily settle for another marriage to another High Lord, a match unlike any others he has been offered in the Frey's history." She gives me a hard glare.

"King Aerys did what he wanted as well, Robb! And Walder Frey does not want a good match! He wants to be grandfather to the King! You are too young to understand such matters Robb, but if you marry Elissa you will be brought into another war!" My mother's words do make sense, but I will not allow that to deprive me of what little happiness I can find in all of this. And Elissa is that happiness. I refuse to let this all go to waste because some old lord who refuses to die doesn't get his damn way!

"The Freys do not have the support to openly defy my rule, nor the men. And even if they did I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms! I will just rally the south to my cause and crush them, if need be. Mace Tyrell and Oberyn Martell will be arriving in the Capital soon to swear fealty to me and my rule. Lord Renly is already here, so I will have the combined might of the Stormlands, the Reach, and Dorne to crush the Twins. And Walder Frey knows this."

"Again, Robb, you do not understand these matters. You do not think that Walder Frey is above sending an assassin to your tent, or poison in your wine? If you slight Walder Frey it will be the last thing you do. And I will not have my son throwing away his life for some random common whore he decides to bed!" I rush over to her at that and I see that she is frightened by how fast I moved to her, but I don't care.

"Don't you ever call her a fucking _whore_ again, do you understand me Mother? She will soon be Queen and she will be treated with respect! And she isn't a commoner. She is the bastard of Renly Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, which is why you needed to bring me fucking Renly! Now leave! Get out of my tent!" She gives me another hard glare and walks briskly out, and I know that I will regret talking to her like that later, but I will have no one disrespecting my soon-to-be wife.

"Robb, I don't want to cause trouble for you, or discord with your mother. She is right, however. We will anger the Freys, greatly." She looks seriously concerned by this, and it makes me slightly uncomfortable. I don't think that Walder Frey would be stupid enough to try and murder the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Please Elissa, not you too. I want to marry you, and damn it, I think we both deserve to be happy after all of this! I have just won a war, won a war which the odds were against me! I am King of Westeros and think after all this I can at least choose my own wife!" She finches when I start shouting and looks slightly afraid at me. It breaks my heart to think that she would ever be _afraid_ of me.

"As you say, my King." Her voice is distant and cold. Distant. Cold. She sounds exactly like Cersei when she talks this way, like that Lannister bitch and it's the one thing she inherited from that monster.

"Elissa! Please, stop this. Do you want to marry me? Truly? You can tell me no, Elissa. Just because I am the King doesn't mean that you can't tell me no. I want to marry you, it is true, I want to love you forever, which is also true, but I will never force you to do something against your will. I want you to marry me because you want to Elissa, not because someone said you had to."

"I do want to marry you Robb, it's just...you frighten me at times. You frighten me because you lack any regard for your own safety. If I marry you, I don't want to be a widow in a month!" That's why she's holding out? Because she thinks I have no regard for my own safety? I guess now that I think back on it, I can see her argument has some true claims to it. Walder Frey is a man that is easily slighted.

"Elissa, I don't want to die. I promise you that. I just need to do what's right for this damn Kingdom." I sigh heavily, and silently curse Stannis for not just taking the Throne.

"Robb, please. I'm scared. I fear for you, you're all I have left in the world. My parents are both dead...well my adopted parents. Robb, if something happened to you I don't think I could live with myself. I've only known you for a few days and already I find myself not surviving without you. And that completely terrifies me." She looks like she wants to let tears fall. Again, it breaks my heart, and I immediately rush to her and embrace her. She finally lets loose and I feel my shoulders getting drenched where her head is. I let a few tears of my own fall as well, and they fall into her sand-colored hair.

"Elissa, I promise you that I will never leave you, do you hear me? I am not going anywhere, even if that means I need to have a taste tester for every meal, alright?" I force her dark emeralds to meet my bright sapphires. Those emeralds are lighter, soaked with tears, and I bring her lips to mine. Soon things begin to heat up and I'm trailing kisses down her neck. She suddenly jerks away and I'm sure my eyes betray how hurt I am.

"Robb, not now. We made a mistake once, can we not wait until our wedding to do this again?" Mistake? She called it a _mistake_. I think that hurts the most, and when she looks back into my eyes, I see the confused expression on her face about why I look even more hurt.

"What we did was a _mistake?_ I thought it was a declaration of our love! Do you see it as a mistake?" Suddenly a terrible thought dawns on me. "Are you marrying me because I dishonored you and you're a bastard that could never rise this high in society unless you did? Do...do you even love me?" She looks deeply hurt and starts crying again, and I admit that what I said does sound really cruel. The moment I look at her I know I made a grave mistake by saying that. They way she's looking at me and crying...I really upset and hurt her. She suddenly looks at me.

"If that is what you think, _Your Grace_, if you really think I'm like that, then I will take my leave." She is still crying as she runs from my tent. I think I just chased away my one true love...

A/N: Sorry for the long absence, had a bunch of personal issues to deal with (All very minor but time-consuming!) and then I got slammed with school-work. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Dreams and Revelations

A/N: Another chapter for you wonderful people! Hope you enjoy! Remember, I do very much enjoy a good review! Oh and this chapter is in Elissa's PoV so that's a nice treat!

***Somewhere outside King's Landing***

As I run, I realize that I'm on the outskirts of the city, in the middle of the nearby wilderness, with nothing but the clothes on my back. I'm still crying and I can't believe Robb would even think that. I love him! I love my Young Wolf, even after only knowing him for a few short days! I have no idea how it's possible, but it is, and I will marry Robb Stark. Suddenly I hear bushes rumble. A man, dressed in what appears to be boiled leather, steps out and sees me immediately. He gives me an evil grin.

"What have we here? I beauty like you looks to be in need of some company, and Old Crabby here wouldn't mind sharing his tent with you." He moves remarkably fast, and I feel the point of the dagger on my throat before I can even scream.

"Scream, bitch, and you die. Now let's go, my tent isn't very far from here, and my cock is itching to just dive into that cunt of yours." I have no choice but to follow him, or he will slice my throat open. As he marches me back, I look for a way to escape, and see that my options are pretty much zero. I can hope that someone notices us long enough for there to be a distraction, but...it's not looking too good. After about ten minutes of walking, I see that we are on the outskirts of Robb's camp. This man is a soldier? Soldiers are supposed to help the weak and innocent! Not take them and rape them! This suddenly angers me a great deal, and in my rage, I stupidly turn and knee him in his crotch. The blade draws blood, but it's not deep enough to kill. He yelps and I take this opportunity to grab the dagger, and point it at his throat, daring him to make a move.

"Now girl, put that down." He grunts in pain, as he holds his manly parts.

"Fuck you." With strength I didn't know I had, I took the dagger and thrust it neatly into his nether regions, and he instantly passes out in pain. I just effectively gelded this would-be rapist. I run back into the camp, and remember that my neck is still bleeding, and it begins to throb. I must be bleeding more than I thought, because I'm suddenly very dizzy, and I almost collapse.

"Elissa!" I hear a voice in the distance but I stumble again, and don't manage to get back up. My eyes suddenly get heavy and I can't ignore the lure of sleep…

xxx

"My lord, this doesn't bode well for her. When she collapsed...I'm afraid the wound on her neck got infected. I've cleaned it...but…" Who is that? Where am I? My head feels like it is being trampled by thousands of horses.

"Robb…" It's all I manage to say before I drift back off…

xxx

"Robb! No! No! This can't be happening! It can't be happening!" There is carnage everywhere. Three dragons are raining fire on the city and the camp. I look around and see my husband being stabbed by a man, who looks somewhat familiar, and falls.

"NOOOO! ROBB!" I rush to his side, and the man who stabbed him through the gut looks at me sympathetically.

"Your husband fought well, my lady, but no one can stand before the Mother and her Children. He has paid the price for usurping the Throne from the True Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Elissa...it's...so...cold." And those giant blue sapphires glaze over, and he's gone.

"Robb? Robb?! Robb! Wake up! Please! Robb no! You can't leave me! What about Brandon?! What about Lyanne?! You can't leave us Robb! No! Come back to me!" It's no use...he's gone. And wait...whose Brandon and Lyanne? I said their names so naturally...but I have no idea who they are. Suddenly the world shifts, and I'm back in my home, with my parents.

"Elissa, dear, can you go and set the table? It is almost time for supper. Your father brought home the biggest fish I've ever seen, and I made your favorite: Fish stew with carrots and potatoes." I look around, and I'm still covered in Robb's blood. Why can't she see the blood?

"Mother! You have to get out here! It's not safe! There's dragons attacking the city!" She looks at me as if nothing's wrong and just smiles warmly.

"Dragons aren't around anymore sweetie. They died off over a hundred years ago. Your father is getting you the biggest surprise for you ninth name day tomorrow, we haven't forgotten!" Ninth name day? I'm almost at my eighteenth! What is she talking about?!

"Mother, I'm a woman grown, almost at my eighteenth name day. Can't you see that?" She suddenly looks pained, and walks over to Father, who I just now notice is sitting in his favorite chair. She grabs Father's sword and stabs him through the middle with it.

"Mother! What are you doing!?" She then proceeds to stab herself wildly in the face, so many times I lost count. It's so horrible...her face turns into a mush of bone and brain.

"You see what you did to us Elissa? You did this! You just had to let that boy king send us North! You did this! You killed us! Now we will kill you!" She charges at me with the sword, and plunges it into my heart, and I hear it shatter like glass.

"Are you marrying me because I dishonored you and you're a bastard that could never rise this high in society unless you did? Do...do you even love me?" That was Robb's voice. He's not around, but I hear him as if he was whispering in my eye.

"See child, not even that boy-whore of a King loves you...or thinks of you as more than a whore for his amusement." Her face is too horrible to look at, bone and flesh and brain matter scattered all around where her head should have been. I curl up into a ball, the sword still in the place where my heart was, and just sob. I've lost so much. And too of it can never be recovered. If only I could change it...if only Robb could know how much I love him. If only Robb wasn't dead and I could show him how much he means to me. I could never take advantage of Robb...ever. He needs to know that damn it! Suddenly he's standing in front of me.

"Elissa, I love you...never leave me." I stand and lunge at him, and hit the floor with a thud.

And then I jolt awake.

A/N: Really weird chapter, I know. But it was in Elissa's PoV and it made her understand just how much she means to Robb! Anyway, strangeness aside, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review! I enjoy getting reviews more than anything from you guys!


	8. Proposals and Weddings

***Robb's Tent***

She bolted up so fast I thought she would damage herself more. She glances around franticly and I'm suddenly there to hold her and lay her back down.

"Robb…? Where am I? What happened?" She glances around nervously.

"You were attacked...your wound festered...you've been asleep for seven days." These have been the most horrific seven days of my entire life. Not being able to sit here by her side the entire time has been worst, however. I had to run court, and help restore order to the Kingdom. I still have Stannis to deal with, but he's just sitting on Dragonstone at the moment and I'm inclined to let him have that as his own personal kingdom.

"Seven days?!" Then she looks dumbfounded and starts crying.

"Elissa? What's wrong? Talk to me, please." I'm right there, holding her hand and trying to comfort her as she cries.

"I...I had the most horrible dreams...you were killed...dragons attacked...my mother and father…" She never elaborated and I wasn't going to force the subject. Some things were better left unsaid.

"I'm not dead Elissa, I'm right here. I promise you, I will never leave you alone in this world. I love you too much for that, alright?" She just nods, and I feel relieved. The maester said that when she woke up she should be almost fully healed of all infection and injury, she was just going to have a scar on her neck the rest of her life. Her dark emeralds are suddenly piercing my bright sapphires. They are full of fear, and sadness.

"Robb...I do love you, never doubt that. Ok? I would never marry you just to get a higher station in life, I promise you that. I love you too much, and I really want you to understand that my love for you is not just some cruel way to get some political advantage. My biological mother may be Cersei Lannister, but I'm not like her, I promise you that." That's what's bothering her right now? I suddenly feel like such an ass for even mentioning that...I thought I lost her when I saw her face-down in the dirt, and a man bleeding not far away. He's been in a cage, nursing his wound ever since.

"Elissa, look at me. I never should have said that, I was just frustrated at all of this, the unfairness of it all. I promise you, I do know how much I mean to you, and you mean so much more to me." Her beautiful emeralds are shining back at me, made brighter with her tears. Suddenly she reaches up and kisses me. I can fear all of the love and devotion in that single act, and I relish it. I begin to kiss her back, and she breaks contact, and I'm semi-confused until I glance over my shoulder and see a soldier standing at the entrance to the tent.

"Your Grace, Renly Baratheon requests an audience...again." I sigh deeply, I've been putting off my meeting with Renly all week, waiting for Elissa to recover. He seems quite ticked about it, but considering I'm King now, he can't say anything about it.

"Send him in. I suppose I should quit procrastinating on that matter." A few moments later, Lord Renly Baratheon walks in, dubbed in the traditional black and gold of House Baratheon.

"Your Grace, I'm glad we can finally meet each other face-to-face. I know we have many matters to discuss-"

"Before we begin, I have matters of my own. This is Elissa Werefront, a bastard that was kept secret by our dear Queen Cersei. She is very important, mainly because she is a princess to the Throne, at least before I conquered Kings Landing. Elissa is your bastard, Lord Baratheon." I can tell from the expression on his freshly shaven face that that was the _last_ thing he expected to hear. He just stands and looks dumbfounded for a moment, and then gives Elissa a tight smile.

"I see." A simple response, but what else could one say in this situation?

"That being said, I fully plan on legitimize her, and with that, I think it only fair for me to beg for her hand in marriage. That is, if she agrees as well." I look to her and she nods. I then move to kneel in front of Lord Renly, and he just chuckles.

"I think my bastard daughter being married off to a King is a great match. Consider yourselves betrothed." He extends his hand and I graciously take it to help stand. I notice Elissa is just sitting on the bed, as if this is still a dream. I give her a reassuring smile and she just gives me a forced one back. I must frown because she looks suddenly sad.

"Your Grace, it has come to my attention that you want nothing more than to return North and rule the there as the King in the North and Trident. It has also come to my attention that, you must forgive me if I'm wrong, but you do not want the Iron Throne. I have many supporters and I am of Baratheon blood. And seeing as if you want to marry my bastard daughter anyway, we could even seal this with a marriage "arrangement." How he came by this information, but my face must give it all away, as he quickly grins.

"Yes, if you want the damn spiky chair, take it. And you do make a point, this could further strengthen our relations. But I have to wonder, what about your elder brother, Lord Stannis?"

"The Tyrells are giving me the Fleets of the Arbor, with Lord Redwyne as Commander. Lord Tyrell assures me that they can capture Dragonstone easily." Well, that settles that then. Stannis will be captured and Dragonstone will be restored. And I will be able to return North to my family, and with my future bride. I can think of nothing better at the moment and I want to make this happen immediately.

"When can we make this happen, Lord Renly? The sooner the better." He looks at me like I've gone insane for half a moment, but then that grin of his grows.

"You could pass over the Crown to me today, and I can arrange for a royal wedding in one week's time." That's simple enough, and I'm willing to do that too.

"Good, good. I have a few contingencies I need to discuss with you first. First of all, Cersei Lannister is not to be executed, she will spend the rest of her life in the Black Cells of the Red Keep. Second of all, Tommen Baratheon will be coming to Winterfell with me, to serve as a ward. Third of all, Myrcella will stay in Dorne and, with the agreement of the Prince of Sunspear, will stay betrothed to Trystane Martell."

"I can make all of that happen. Easily, in fact. Very well, a crown if most certainly worth that. I shall see you in the Throne room, Your Grace." He briskly walks from the tent. I turn and look at Elissa, and my expression goes from sheer joy to sadness as I see tears silently streaking down her face. I rush over quickly and just hold her against me as she cries.

"Elissa, what's wrong? Why are you crying? This is a good thing, I promise you. And we can be married within the week, and we can have a proper wedding!" She looks up at me with those dark, beautiful emeralds, and they look full of pain and sadness.

"No Robb, it has nothing to do with that, I promise you. It's just...in my dream, I saw you die, as dragons swirled in the sky around King's Landing. You were fighting an elderly knight, and lost, and he mentioned something about a mother and her children...and it killed me on the inside to watch you die. What if you breaking your promise to the Frey's results in your death Robb? We have to cross the Twins to get back North, Robb, and I can't lose you!" She suddenly starts sobbing uncontrollably into my chest. All I can do to comfort her is hold her, and I caress her face to help soothe her.

"Elissa, I promise you, I will not die until I am at a very old age, with you next to me. I promise you that you will not be a widow. Alright? I love you Elissa, I love you so much it causes me physical pain sometimes. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I just do." She slowly stops sobbing and then we are just holding each other for a few more moments.

"I have to go give away my throne now Elissa, do you want to come with me?"

"I...I need to be alone right now Robb...alright? I just need some time alone to think things through. Unless...you want me to come?" I want nothing more than her to come with me, for me to show everyone that she's mine, and will always be mine.

"No, it's fine. I can do this alone. I'll be back, alright? I love you." We kiss for what seems like forever, and I'm finally walking out the tent. Time to give away my throne…

xxx

After that day, this next week goes by in a blur. Renly Baratheon is now King of everything south of Riverrun, and the entire war-ravaged city is preparing for a royal union between Houses Stark and Baratheon. It's going to be a grand event, with various tables set up around the city so everyone is able to feast. I wanted a small event, personally, but sadly being a King is more about ordering people around than getting your way. I haven't seen Elissa in two days, and she seemed nervous when I left her. I'm hoping it's just bride-to-be anxiety, but I'm not sure.

My soldiers from the Twins decided to run off to go and inform Lord Walder of my decision to abandon my marriage agreement. I about a thousand soldiers, everyone but my squire, Olyvar. He couldn't leave my side after all we've been through, and I'm glad, the lad is like family to me. At the same time, I feel bad for the kid, he's been effectively disowned by his entire clan.

It's the day of the wedding, and we are set to get married in the Sept of Baelor at exactly midday. I'm in my tent now, just past dawn, and I'm breaking my fast on some porridge sweetened with honey and berries, and a few strips of some fried sausages. Basic, but quite tasty. Suddenly, Jon Umber, the Smalljon, rushes into my tent.

"Robb! It's the big day! Ready to spend the rest of your wife sucking up to the old lady?" He gives a very loud, hearty laugh. The Smalljon and I are almost like brothers, that bond you form in combat that cannot be broken by anything, and we almost always know what each other is thinking.

"Yes, well, the whole "dress-up" thing is quite annoying…" I chuckle and he slaps my back with another one of those loud Umber laughs. I swear, they are the loudest people in the Seven Kingdoms.

The rest of my morning consists mainly of me writing a few letters, talking with Jon, and dressing for my big day. By the time our entire party gets to the Sept of Baelor, it's about an hour until midday. The bride, as expected, has not arrived yet. I won't see her until the ceremony.

I look for my mother, hoping against hope that she will come and give me her blessing for the wedding. When she learned that I was actually going through with my plans to marry Elissa, she completely went berserk, and decided to shut me out of her life. I know I need to stand up to her and demand that she stop acting like a child, but she's still my mother. And I'm still her child. Why can't just see that and be happy that I'm actually being allowed the opportunity to marry for love, sometime the firstborn almost never gets to do. Just as I thought, she didn't join the long line of people entering the Sept. I give a heavy sigh, and take my place at the top of the altar. With only about five minutes until the ceremony is set to begin, everyone takes their seat with me standing up at the altar with the Septon. I really wish we could get married by the Weirwood Tree in the Godswood in Winterfell. Elissa believes in the Faith of the Seven, but in the North those gods have little, if any, power there, expect in White Harbor, where they worship the Seven.

Suddenly music is playing and I see people walking towards us. The only one who I truly notice, however, is Elissa. Her sandy hair is flowing down her back, and she is dressed in a beautiful gown of gold and grey, the colors of both House Baratheon and Stark, as white would have been inappropriate. I can barely fathom how beautiful she is, as she truly must be a goddess to have this effect on me. There is no one more beautiful in the entire Seven Kingdoms or across the Narrow Sea. When she finally reaches me, we quickly take hands.

The ceremony is a typical one, according to the Faith. I clothe her in the cloak of House Stark, taking her into my protection, and we exchange vows. Afterwards, the feasting and celebration lasts all day and night. I completely and flat out forbid a normal bedding ceremony, to the distaste of King Renly, but he quickly got over it. After about nine hours of drinking and feasting, we retire to our chambers to consummate our marriage.

"Robb, before we start...anything, I need to tell you something." She looks slightly worried, and I suddenly get very concerned.

"Elissa, you can tell me anything, I promise you that, alright? What is it?" I start to get seriously worried, as if what she's going to tell me will harm _us_.

"Robb...I...I'm with child." Now _that_ I was not expecting. I just stare at her for a moment, blankly.

"Truly? You have a little prince or princess inside you?"

"The Maester confirmed it this morning." This is suddenly an even happier day for me. Not only did I marry the love of my life, she is carrying my child. A little prince or princess inside of her, maybe one of both. This is the happiest day of my entire life.

"Elissa, this is wonderful news!" I suddenly pick her up and all but throw on the bed. I begin leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"Really? I was afraid you would be angry with me…" Angry? Why would I be angry with her? She is going to give me something that I have always wanted, something that will bring us both more happiness than I ever thought possible. Something we can both love and cherish together, besides each other.

"Angry? Why I would be angry? This is the most wonderful gift you could ever have given me Elissa. I could never be angry for this!" She looks if a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders, and suddenly her passion is shifted into over gear, and neither of us have clothes on long enough to even think. That night, we made love long into the night, and was the best night I could have ever had.

A/N: Hey guys! Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed, I know I did. A lot of stuff happening, and yay! Their finally married! And a little prince or princess on the way =D. Anyway, remember, I thrive on reviews!

P.S. This will most likely be the last chapter until next weekend, unless I manage to find time, so enjoy until then!


End file.
